beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Cay's
Retribution (41 ABY) The bridge of the ''Heart of Corellia was derelict from all the damage it had taken, most of its crew dead, their bodies thrown about the command deck among other locations aboard the ship or evacuated, Jedi Padawan Jarek Tharen felt like their wasn't much else to do except pilot. Standing at the viewport he stared down at the Galactic Alliance fifth fleet's Victory-class Star Destroyer the Vindicator with dead eyes and a vindictive thought in mind.'' The cruiser tilted as another round from the Galactic Alliance's ''Vindicator's starboard turbolasers struck the hull. The cruiser again shifted heavily, knocking Jarek to the far wall away from the controls; the pressure of gravity kept him pinned against the durasteel paneling, he struggled to get up and stand upright on the wall panels. The shear force of the weight against him slowed him as he tried climb the floor's panels, applying the power of the Force as he went.'' A few mind-numbing moments later he made it to the controls, in seconds he accessed the engines functions and slowly brought the ship back into balance within minutes. He couldn't help but smile at his success. "Okay," he said with a bright grin, "Here comes the hard part." Jarek set the controls for a direct course with the ''Vindicator and put the engines into full throttle. The Jedi watched as the Heart of Corellia's bow tore into the Star Destroyer's hull, but as it cut through, the ship began to split from the main stabilizers on the ship's bow causing the bridge to plummet toward the surface.'' Ripples of fire surged and there was only one escape: the windows. Suddenly, Jarek awoke and found. Isolation Cay's Tale (137 ABY) (V.I) -- 137 ABY - Some time after the Battle of Borosk -- Nar Shaddaa - Corellian Sector - The Slag Pit Cay Milan, former Imperial officer, sat despondently at a sticky table in the dingy Slag Pit cantina on Nar Shaddaa, a glass of Corellian ale in his left hand and a blaster in his right wishing he were somewhere else. Not that he didn't enjoy visiting the Smuggler's Moon; he loved the scenery, the denizens from hundreds of worlds—Rodians from Rodia,Bith from Clak'dor Seven, and of course the beautiful Twi'lek dancers from Ryloth and even the Devaronians from Devaron. Not to mention the payout benefits of working for Hutt families. No, it wasn't any of that, it was that he didn't like being in one place for too long as he was being hunted by both Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and Empire-in-exile. Cay took a swig of his ale and smiled at the sweet taste, but it faded as he looked a table over, at his long-time companion; Juhani was playing pazaak, an ancient game she had a hard time losing at. The slender, felinoid gazed back at him with an enticing look in her light brown eyes, then looked back at her opponent, a male Rodian, and slammed down her cards with a smile. “Twenty beats nineteen, you lose, now pay up!” “Cheater! She’s got a skifter; no one’s lucky enough to win eleven games in a row, search her.”,c Juhani jumped from the table as she was being crowded by many of the denizens who lost to her. "No one is going to search me." The Rodian removed his blaster from his holster and aimed it at Juhani, “Nobody steals from Bodo Nawieedo, I work for Mylia.” Juhani drew her blaster and shot Bodo point blank in the chest. “You also talk too much,” the Rodian tumbled over forward as the hole in his chest seared his greenish-blue, producing smoke from his corpse. Juhani then turned to address the crowd, “I prefer to shoot first, as opposed to shooting second, any other takers?” The other denizens immediately scattered, not wanting to end up like the dead Rodian. Juhani careful not to turn her back on the others, walked over to the dead Rodian and checked his pockets, only to find a small silver flask and a vial of spice, she put both the vial and the flask in her pockets and grabbed the Rodian’s blaster, placed it her back-up holster under her arm and walked over to the table to grab her earnings, quickly grabbing several hand full of credit chips and stuffing them into her bag, before throwing it over her shoulder and heading over to Cay. “How’dyou fair?” Cay asked as Juhani sat down in the seat opposite of him. “Pretty good, over five thousand credits, unfortunately that's all these bums had altogether.” He smiled. “Every cred counts. How much more do we need to get the ship from Ro’s shipyard?” “Just another three hundred and we're done. But you know we could just take the ship.” Juhani tapped her index finger on the table; taking the hint Cay took another swig of his ale and slid the glass across the table to her. “We could, but I don't want anymore trouble with Mylia than we already got, I wouldn't want have to kill her for placing another bounty on us.” Juhani clutched the beverage, took a sip and then slammed the glass down in frustration, spilling some of purple liquid on the table. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to kill that karking space-skank that tried kill us time and time again." Cay placed his blaster in his thigh holster. "Is there a problem?" Juhani took another swig. "No problem at all, it's just that you're in love with that Zeltron skank." "No, I'm not." "Admit it, Cay." "There's nothing to admit." "Then I'm leaving and you can rot on Xendor forsaken moon!" Juhani stood and stormed out of the cantina with the satchel and blaster in hand. After a moment Cay sighed, gulped down the last of ale and stood from the table before the Sullustan owner called him out. "Hey, who's going to take this corpse outta here?" Cay reached into his pockets and pulled out a few credit chips and tossed them on to the table. "I'm sure you'll think of something to do with him, eh, Elora." He said heading out the door. Cay ran after Juhani who was already a block ahead of him until someone bumped into him knocking him off balance. "Hey!" "Sorry, sir." Cay recovered himself and noticed a young Wookiee and a Human woman run past him. "What are they running from?" Cay looked behind him; his eyes widened at the sight of an angry-looking group of Humans came running toward him. "Where's the fire, people?" "That hairy freak and that little punk stole something from my shop." The female in said. Cay grimaced. "Speciesism is an ugly thing." The Humans ignored Cay and ran down the street, passing an alley with several discarded and ruined droids. Several moments after the other Humans disappeared from sight he walked ahead and into the alley. "You guys can come out, they're gone." One of droid chassis' moved and the Human woman came out from under it and the Wookiee stepped out from behind a dumpster. "Thank you, sir, but how'd you know?" "Doesn't matter. And drop the 'sir' routine and show me what you girls stole." The girl reached into her pocket and removed a piece of rusty metal from her pocket, it was approximately the same size and weight of a Nuna chick; Cay raised an eyebrow. "We we're trying to construct a translator droid for my friend, Nikarra, here." Cay grimaced and dropped the device, it cracked upon impact, then he brought his heavy boot down shattering it. "Sorry, but all that would've done was fry your hand off as soon you tried to install it." "Thanks... I guess." "You're welcome." Cay looked at the girls up and down noticing they were wearing rags and worn-down shoes, except for Nikarra as a Wookiee she didn't wear shoes. "When's the last time you two ate?" "A few days." Cay kneeled down until he was within eye level of the Human girl. "What's your name, kid?" "Aniya." "Cute..." Cay sighed as he stood up. "Okay, come on, let's get you two something to eat." "But what about that pretty cat lady you were chasing?" "How'd you know I was chasing her?" She gave him an ear to ear grin. "I notice things." Cay placed his hands on Nikarra and Aniya shoulder and led them to the edge of the alleyway. "All right, let's go before I change my..." Cay noticed and growing crowdof what was obviously alien-hating xenophobes converging on the alley. "... mind?" He recognized the leader of group, a blonde female, the same one that he ran into earlier. "You again, lady?" "You're with them?" She scolded. "Yeah, it seems that way." "Just tell the Wookiee to hand over what it stole and we won't have to kill it." Cay raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did she steal?" "I don't have time to deal with an alien lover, just tell it!" Cay smiled and pointed at the spot where he had destroyed the rusted droid component. The female eyes' flashed and she raised a small out-of-date hold-out blaster ready to shoot, but before she could pull the trigger a shot went off and a blue bolt of energy hit the ground in front of her; she gasped in fear while her followers dispersed. A voice all-to familiar rang out. "Come on!" She yelled. Cay looked up and smile at the sight of Juhani hanging out a hovering freighter's exit ramp with a blaster rifle in her right hand. "I love you." He whispered. Aniya looked at him. "You what?" "Nothing—Ah!" The human female leader popped off a shot and nearly hit Cay; Juhani fired again and struck the female square in chesta few centimeters left of her heart, watching her go down in a burnt heap of flesh. "Get a move on! Head to the other end of the alley." Cay scooped up the young human and beckoned to the Wookiee as he started toward the hovering freighter; Cay ran down the alleyway, stepped onto a large plasteel cylinder and lept into the air and grabbed Juhani's out-reached hand, pulled himself aboard and set the young girl down. "Glad to see you came back for me." "Yeah, well, I would've missed you..." Juhani noticed the young human staring at her from the corner of her eye. "... who's this?" "I'll explain later... right now help me with her." Cay pointed at the Wookiee hanging fron the bottom of the exit ramp. Juhani sighed, then handed her rifle to the young girl and bent down to help up the Wookiee. "I don't get paid enough for this." Cay followed her up the ramp and closed it. Juhani looked at him with her feline irises showing and walking down the the short hallway to the bridge. "You two go wait in the gallery." Cay said to the children before running after her. Before she opened the door to the bridge Cay grabbed Juhani's arm and moved her away from it and up against the wall. "What's wrong?" "'What's wrong?' he says. You're what's wrong, Cay. I don't want to just be the best friend anymore; I wanna be something more, something intimate... physical." Cay leaned in closer, almost touching her nose with his; their lips practically linked. "A relationship... right...?" "Right." Juhani perked her lips up and kissed him firmly on his, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself to her tip-toes, but pulled back several heart-stopping moments later when she sensed someone staring at her. "Who's flying the ship?" Aniya asked. "Our old friend Ro." "Hey, I'm not old... I still have another decade before I get crow's feet." A Rodian female said, her voice emitting from behind the closed cockpit door, "Oh, and we're going into hyperspace now." "Uh, why is Neesa—" "Neesha." Juhani corrected. "Oh sorry, I'm better with faces. But what Neesha Ropal doing piloting my ship?" She raised an eyebrow and enunciated with a smirk, "Our ship." "Mylia shut her down for not paying her fees on the stolen goods. If I hadn't left you back at the Slag, Ro would dead right now." "And the bodies are where?" "Um..." "Don't tell me you—you didn't bring the bodies aboard did you?" -- 137 ABY - Several weeks after One Sith assassination attempt on Emperor Roan Fel -- Bastion - Imperial Palace hangar 1813 Sitting in the crew quarters aboard the Outlander, Cay Milan sat up when he heard his personal holoprojectorbeep; he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes, threw back the covers and activated the projector. When the glowing image appeared, Juhani stirred in bed behind him, Cay pulled the covers over her bare back and put on a sleeveless gray shirt. A miniaturized hologram of a hooded male. "Commander Milan, I presume?" "Depends on who's asking." The hooded figure removed his hood, revealing himself to be a tattooed Iktotchi. "I am Darth Havok. I understand that you were contacted by Admiral Seuras?" Cay straightened his back slightly and yawned. "Yeah, he offered me a million creds to infiltrate Bastion; I've done my part, but I haven't been paid yet." "The funds have just been wired to your account accessible as of five minutes ago. But if you're interested I have another job for you..." Cay raised an eyebrow. "What kind of job?" The Sith Lord gave a sinister grin. "Kill the Emperor." Cay's brow dropped and he grimaced. "You must be joking, Sith?" "No, but do this and another million will be transferred to your account and Lord Krayt will be most pleased." "Well, Havok, was it? Thanks for calling, but the answer's no. Good-bye, Sith." Cay turned off the holoprojector and grabbed a pair of dark trousers with a red Corellian bloodstripe and a black long-sleeve shirt from a stool near the refresher door and hopped in the shower. As he washed Cay noticed a red mark on his left shoulder and grimaced at the pain when he touched it. Cay's Tale (137 ABY) (V.II) Wassup Lewd scene Coruscant - Underworld - Lady Luck Cantina Coruscant - Underworld - Landing Platform - Interior, Outlander Cay and Juhani laughed hysterically as the boarded the Outlander Aberration (138 ABY - 5 months after CT) The Outlander, a simple YT-1980-class space transport, seemingly abandoned above the planet Talravin. This was not the case however as it was the middle of the sleep-cycle aboard the vessel, even though the other denizens had no trouble sleeping, Cay Milan couldn't find the peace in the quiet darkness of his quarters. The young man moved the covers back and climbed out of the bed deciding to get a cup stim-tea rather than counting nerf until he bore himself to exhaustion and eventually pass out. He opened the door to his room and ... Lost and Found (139 ABY) The streets of Nar Shaddaa never ceased with activity, the night life on the Smuggler's Moon was bustling with more pursuit than during the day, a chance to play the best of what the Y'Toub system had to offer at the casinos, though the walkways weren't particularly safe, not that it mattered to this individual since they were on their way to meet a contact. Dunamis, Part 1 (circa. 222 ABY) Jedi of the Beyond era STAR Wars ADINAMOS Chapter I Corso Marek sat despondently at the counter, half-dazed by the tankard of spiced Corellian ale he had just drank, he just lost his job piloting thanks to his former co-pilot's incompetence, he sulked in his own self-pity for awhile before he grimaced at the loud clamoring behind him. The man placed a hand over his ear from roaring noise and looked back; a crowd of denizens were huddle over a caged pit, cheering and spewing obscenities all the while clasping credits and other valuables. Gambling, obviously. "What's with all the excitement?" Corso asked turning back to the burly Cathar bartender. "You were passed out, right?" he asked wiping a mug, "His Excellency Garra Jallissii Abai—y'know that fat slig that owns this place, started shockboxing matches recently." He looked back again. "Interesting." "If you'd like to place a bet, I could arrange it." Corso heard someone say. He turned to his right and a saw a aqua-skinned Nautolan grinning at him. He was too well dressed to be in a slum like this; a pressed black jacket with khaki dress pants and clean black boots. Despite being well-dressed Corso could tell he was a sly one. Get away from me scum. He thought, but aloud he only managed to say "Really?" "Yeah, but might I suggest Zek, the Lok Revenant. They say he was killed in a match on Lok after a shockglove malfunctioned and stopped his heart, but he came back to life and won." Corso raised an eyebrow. "So you're guaranteeing I'll win?" The Nautolan only smiled. "Alright," he felt around in his pocket and frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Sorry, uh—" "Blitz, my friends call me Blitz." "Sorry, friend, looks like I'm out of money." "Don't you worry, Blitzy will help you. How much?" "I was hoping for twelve hundred. I need to buy transport off this world." Blitz smiled again and removed a gold credit voucher from a pocket on the inside of his coat, and held it up. "Just one thing, interest is ten percent if you lose." Corso hesitated for a second before answering. "Put me down for twelve hundred. On the Feeorin, Zek." The Nautolan toyed with the voucher, "Pleasure doing business with you..." "Corso." "It's been a pleasure, Corso." With another quick grin he left the counter and headed into the back of the cantina. I'm a karking idiot. Corso sighed and his head sunk into his arms. "Please tell me I didn't just make a big mistake." He said. The bartender simply grabbed a mug and poured some fresh coffeine, then slid it across the counter to Corso. "We all learn from the mistakes we make." The young man sighed again and sipped from the mug. Damn it. * * * Jai'ga Shan, a Mandalorian soldier skulked through the alley in town of Adarra. When she came to the mouth of the alley she stopped in her tracks and held up her hand signalling a full stop to the people behind her. She peered around the corner, seeing nothing but a few civilians passing by a fountain adorned with a statue of a man holding a spear, she reared back and signaled for her allies to follow her as she moved toward the statue. "Sariah, map, now." She said, holstering her blaster. A female Mandalorian pulled up a miniature holo-map on her gauntlet. "Okay, we're supposed to be here by the fountain, right, Dyre?" "Yeah, these are the coordinates I got from the baron." He confirmed. "So where the hell is the contact?" Sariah stood up and deactivated the holo-map, "Sir, I don't like this." A male Mandalorian removed his helmet and chuckled, "Come on, Gallé, I'll help you loosen up." "Sann'tiago please, I've seen you without your armor, and kad'ika, you got nothing to offer me." He jutted out a finger at Sariah, "Hey! ... it was cold that night." Trying to ignore them, Jai'ga looked around, and realization panged the back of her head like a shot from a flechette. "Take cover!" Her warning came too late when Sann'tiago fell to a sniper shot to the head, Fetch and Ahto went down as well. Sariah yelled Sann'tiago's name as she and the remaining Mandalorians ducked for cover dragging the fallen bodies along. "Damn it all, that chakaar set us up." Jai'ga seethed, ducking behind the fountain. "We got the Kadd'ej's dogs all over us." "With the Vel'asii threatening him, I can't say I blame him; they have ways of making people talk." She stood up and fired off a few rounds, striking one of the Vel'asii in the chest. "You'd know better than me, eh vod?" "If you wanna get something off your chest, now's the time seeing as how we might die today." She dropped back down as the Mandalorians started firing, Sariah in particular, tears and vengeance in her eyes. "How could you let yourself get captured, Dyre? You're the best warrior I know, why would you?" "You don't understand." He grimaced when a bolt grazed the stone beside his head. She popped off another round. "Then tell me. If we're gonna die here, I want to know." He hesitated but the constant badgering about it, he soon gave in, "I lost myself, all right!" He said finally, shooting a bolt through a Vel'asii's cranium, giving him a craniofacial as he fell in a burnt husk, "I karking lost myself!" Jai'ga smiled at the fallen corpse then looked at the man beside her. "Seems like the lost is now found again, vod." Shan and Dyre stared into each others eyes for a few moments before the blaster fire reacquired their attention. Several Vel'asii skulked in alleys and on the rooftops surrounding the fountain, firing from several angles; one of their rounds scraped some paint off Sariah's helmet, a fragment of the crystallized flechette broke off and pierced her neck, just barely missing a major blood vessel. She went down quickly. * * * Corso backed into a corner as Blitz and his two thugs crowded him Dunamis, Part 2 Lewd scene Corso opened the door to the house and immediately assaulted by a pair of lips. Jai'ga laughed as she pulled back. Behind the scenes This story went through several titles before settling on Dunamis, examples include Appearances and Dynamic. Pistis (Faith) (7/31/15) Corso reads Mandalorian history on a shuttle Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff